Neb
by crimsonnette
Summary: AERROW/PIPER when Finns cousin comes to visit, Aerrow feels something he has never felt before: Jealousy! Lots of fluff!
1. Guest

Enjoy this fist chapter

**Enjoy this fist chapter! Please review!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Piper stared open mouthed at the scene before her. The special pasta with her late mother's secret sauce that Piper had spent all day making lay scattered about the kitchen table, and bits of chicken that had flown through the air now resting in random areas of the floor. The boys of the Storm Hawks- Junko, Finn, Stork, Radarr and Aerrow and vacuumed up the whole meal in less than a minute.

Piper had been hoping for left overs to last the rest of the week. But the boys couldn't help it—they were all so _hungry. _

Junko and Finn, as usual, dug in and helped themselves to all the food they could lay their hands on, no plates or utensils required. Aerrow had been a bit more civilized-the food made it to his plate before it got stuffed in his mouth. Radarr made himself at home in the pasta bowl and Stork made little comment on mind worms through the meal. In the time it took Piper to cut up her chicken, the guys completely made a mess of the dining area.

She stared from her seat, fork stuck halfway to her agape mouth. She was finally broken out of her trance by a huge burp from Junko.

"I have to say Piper, that was delicious! And surprisingly…filing." Finn triumphed Junko's burp before speaking himself.

"Yup. That was satisfying, just like the Finn-ster himself. Chica-cha!" he said, doing his signature move.

Unfortunately, this caused him to do another signature move—he fell over in his chair.

Aerrow turned to Piper. "That was a very good meal. Thank you so much, Piper." He sent an eye to the rest of the group, and the all chorused a loud "Thanks Piper", while Radarr rubbed the top of his head on Piper's cheek. The boys simultaneously issued innocent smiles, as though apologizing for the mess they made.

Although Piper tried to make an angry face, she couldn't seem to fight the mile inching across her face. "I'm glad you liked it. Now, since it was so good, no one minds helping me clean up, right?"

Her only answer was a rush of wind as everyone besides Aerrow ran off into their rooms.

"I'll help you, Pi." Aerrow said. She looked about the room.

"I'm going to need it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thirty minutes later, the plates were all brought into the kitchen and the pasta sauce was scraped off the ceiling (Piper didn't even _want_ top know). Aerrow had been put to work washing the dishes with Piper stationed at his right, drying. They spent the last few minutes in silence, enjoying each others company while lost in their own thoughts.

_I wish I could just tell her I love her already, _Aerrow thought, _but every time I try something interrupts us, or I chicken out. Pretty soon I may lose the chance…_

He was shaken out of his stupor when he realized they finished cleaning. He looked over at Piper (again), and realized she was spaced out, looking peacefully out the window while wisps of her midnight blue hair tickled her cheek. Aerrow decided to let his guard down, at least for a while, and let himself act like her best friend instead of her squadron leader. With a mischievous smile, he pulled out a handful of bubbles form the sink, and aiming carefully, blew them into Piper's face.

"Ahh!" Piper said, surprised at what happened. "Hey, Aerrow! Cut it out!"

"Okay", he said, and began to tickle her instead.

"No! Aerrow, stop that, I'm ticklish!"

"That's the point!"

Piper picked up a wet towel that was lying on the counter near her, and started playfully hitting Aerrow with it. Dodging carefully, Aerrow said "Now THAT is unfair!"

He tickled her even more, making her back up until she was cornered. Grabbing her wrists, he jokingly pinned her down to the counter. They stood like that, laughing harder than they had in a long time, when an idea struck him.

Leaning down, he slowly got closer to her face. Instead of Piper backing away as he had expected, she began to close her eyes. Their lips were mere centimeters apart when Finn burst into the room.

Aerrow and Piper backed away from each other as quick as they could, blushing like crazy.

"Hey, guys, sorry if I'm _interrupting _anything."

"No, no!"

"Not at all!"

"Well, whatever." Finn continued. "Hey, did I mention my cousin Neb is going to come stay with us? That's cool, right? His home Terra was raided and they're all rebuilding…"

Aerrow regained his leader stature once again. "We'll help anyone in need. We don't have much planned so it should be pretty safe here. When is he coming?"

A loud crash came from the hangar. "I guess I didn't mention he's coming like, now, did I?" Finn said, giving a sheepish look. As he ran to the hangar, Piper yelled "You could give us a little notice next time!"

She and Aerrow glanced at each other, blushing again as they made their way to meet their guest. They reached the hangar to see a guy about their age pulling off a helmet and hopping off a really remarkable scooter.

He was a really attractive guy, who didn't really look much like Finn, except for the eyes. He was tall, had sandy-brown hair, and was dressed to kill.

"Hey cuz!" he said greeting Finn. He extended a hand out to Piper. "Ah, you must be Piper. I'm Ned, and it's very nice to meet you. Finn, why didn't you tell me she was so beautiful! I would have dressed nicer!"

Piper giggled. "Oh, no, you're fine. It's nice to meet you too."

Nebs flamboyant flirting made something in Aerrows chest growl with dislike.

"You must be Aerrow. I really appreciate the hospitality." Aerrow forced a small smile.

"That's what we Storm Hawks do." He replied, making his grip unnecessarily hard. Finn threw an arm around Neb's shoulder.

"Yeah! It's Finn and Neb, together again!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I hope you liked this! Please review.**

**!kurtle!**


	2. Immature

**Sorry about the wait being so long!! I was on vacation, so now that I'm back I should update every couple of days (if you read 'Awake' you'll know that I am pretty good at updating!)**

**Read and Review, please!**

**Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

Piper walked through the corridor into Finn's room, but it wasn't to see the Storm Hawks' sharpshooter. "Hey Neb!" she said when she entered "I brought you some blankets and pillows—sorry you couldn't sleep on a proper bed!" Piper said in a rush, blushing when Neb's hand brushed across hers.

"Thanks Piper, I really appreciate it. Can I help you with anything?"

Piper's eyes grew wide; nobody around here ever _offered_ to help with anything! "Oh, no, that's okay. You're our guest here, make yourself comfortable." Neb smiled hugely up at her, and when her arms were free he pulled her into a hug. Piper gave out a surprised gasp.

"Sorry!" he said, quickly letting her go. "I didn't mean to be so forward. I hope you forgive me!"

"Of course! I…I didn't mind at all." She cleared her throat. "Well, if you need anything let me know. My rooms just down the hall on the right." Hoping she wasn't blushing too hard, she wheeled herself out into the hall, and right into Aerrow.

"Oh, goodnight, Aerrow." she said without half as much enthusiasm as she had given Neb. She turned without saying anything more and exited into her own room. Aerrow stayed were he was for a few minutes, with a frown on his face and a sinking feeling in his stomach.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Aerrow awoke the next morning rather groggily, having spent most of the past night thinking about Piper. _Stupid Neb._ He thought, _had to come and be all cool and funny and make Piper like him..._

Aerrow shook his head, unable to believe what he was saying. Neb was a perfectly nice guy, just here for a visit. Even if he likes Piper, that's their business. Not his. Aerrow decided to forget the whole thing and just act like the mature leader that he was.

That is, until he saw _him_ in the hangar, right next to Piper.

Aerrow had been walking down the hall during his little 'pep talk', making his way toward the bridge. He figured that although Neb may have stolen Piper last night, there was no way he'd be up now.

Aerrow and Piper had, for years, been unusually early risers. Close to every morning, they would go and sit in the hangar together, watching the sun rise through the open door. Usually they sat in silence until the rest of the squadron woke up, and Piper made breakfast. He smiled, knowing that at least that morning he could be alone with her.

But just as soon as he decided to let the whole Neb thing go, something growled inside of him. Sitting in the hangar was Piper, with Neb, and she was laughing hysterically at something he had said. Looking up as he walked in, Piper greeted Aerrow.

"He—hey Aerrow. Neb was just—haha—telling me about this time he crashed his—" she paused to let a fit of laughter pass, "skimmer, right into a blueberry bush!" she finished, tears all but streaming down her face. Neb smiled up at Aerrow, who forced one in return. The sinking feeling in his stomach returned, but he forced himself to act like a grown-up about it.

"So, um, Neb. I didn't realize you were such an early riser. You know, usually it's Piper and _me _who come down here in the mornings."

"Oh really? I'm sorry man, I didn't mean to intrude or anything. I'll just meet up with you guys later then," he said, starting to get up.

"No! You're not going anywhere!" Piper said, grabbing his leg and glaring at Aerrow. "There's plenty of room for all of us."

"Thanks you guys. Please let me know if you want me to do anything for you, alright?"

_God_, Aerrow thought. _Why does he have to be so damn likable?_

He knew it was immature, especially for a 14-year-old, especially for a Sky Knight, especially when he and Piper were just friends. But Aerrow couldn't help it—

He really, really hated this guy.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

**Sorry this is so short; I'll try to make longer (better) chapters soon! The wait won't be quite as long either, just a few days or so!**

**Review!**

**!kurtle!**


	3. Eavesdrop

**Ok, here's a longer and hopefully better chapter. Enjoy!**

**By the way, I have a detailed description of Neb on my profile. You may want to check that out before you read on (if you want to)**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Aerrow sat at the kitchen table, fuming. After watching the sunrise behind Piper and Neb (squashed uncomfortably next to a skimmer), Aerrow had been forced to spend most of the day listening to Piper's unstoppable giggles and Neb's annoying stories.

The worst part of all was that there was absolutely nothing Aerrow could hate about Neb.

Other than trying to 'steal' Piper away from him, Neb had been nothing but a great guest, constantly helping out and thanking everyone. It was beginning to piss him off. There was nothing left to do for the day except eat dinner, and Aerrow was straining to hear what they were talking about in the adjoining room. As he listened to Piper talk in an energetic voice, and Neb's resounding laughter, Junko came and sat next to him.

"Hey Aerrow! Man, asking Neb to visit was a great idea, don't'cha think? He made me the _best_ macaroni and cheese soufflé for lunch, and he's been helping me out in the hangar. He's such a great guy, too bad Finn hadn't asked him to visit sooner!"

"Yeah," Aerrow replied sarcastically, "he's just _swell!_"

Junko looked at him skeptically. "What? You don't like him?" he asked, bewildered. A loud pair of laughs rang in from the kitchen, Piper and Neb's voices matching harmonically. Aerrow growled.

"Oh, I get it. He and Piper seem to get along pretty nicely, don't they? Don't worry; I'm sure it's nothing…"

"What?" Aerrow said, standing up suddenly. "Worry? Me? I don't care if he…likes Piper. She can do what she wants, it's not my business! I just think he's annoying, that's all. It's not like I care if they like each other or anything! Ah, I'm going for a ride." Aerrow said, storming out into the hangar.

When he disappeared, Finn came around from the corner, and high-fived Junko. "Everything's going according to plan, my friend." The pair smiled mischievously. "But hey, did you say something about Mac and cheese?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About an hour later, Aerrow began making his way back to the Condor. He had been practicing jumping off his skimmer and re-landing on it, flipping numerous times in the air, and just letting the cool air rush by and engulf his mind. Clearing his head felt good—he was almost mad to go back and face Neb on the Condor. Still, he didn't feel like worrying Piper by being out too long.

He made it inside just in time for dinner. A worried glance from Piper made him feel-sickenly—better than he had all day.

"Thank God you're back! I was getting worried!" she said. She pulled him into a quick hug, and immediately started talking to Neb again. Aerrow could feel a triumphant smile on his face, but after a few more moments of listening to everyone ignore him, it began to fade.

When supper was through, Neb and Piper were—unsurprisingly—together in the kitchen cleaning up. Aerrow decided this was his chance to finally get some alone time with Piper, and entered into the kitchen.

"Hey Piper what's—Oh, _hey_ Neb. Didn't see ya there. Look, I hate for one of my guests to be working. Why don't you go relax?"

"Oh, well, thanks man, but it's really alright. I don't mind at all."

"No, _really._ Go relax" Aerrow said, a sharp edge in his voice. Seeing Aerrow's glare, Neb finally caved.

"Alright then. See ya later, Pi." Neb said, leaving the kitchen. Aerrow made a face at hearing Neb use _his_ nickname for Piper.

"What did he call you? Pi?"

"Oh, yeah, he must have heard you say it earlier or something…" she continued drying one of the dishes, and Aerrow took his spot next to her. They looked a lot like they did the night before—before Neb came.

"So…" Aerrow began, trying to sound casual. "You and Neb seem to be spending a lot of time together lately, huh?"

Piper blushed slightly. "Oh, well I mean he's only been here for a day…but he's just so nice and easy to talk to and funny….I never would have guessed he was related to Finn."

Aerrow threw down a plate. "Well, Finn's got a lot of great qualities to, you know. _Neb's _not the ONLY one around here who's…" He stopped short.

"I—I know that. I never meant that he—"

"Whatever." Aerrow said cutting her off.

"Are you…feeling alright, Aerrow? You're not acting like yourself…"

"I'm fine." He flipped a switch on the wall, surprised when a gurgling sound started. "Does the garbage disposal work now?"

"Oh, um, Neb fixed it, actually." Piper replied quietly. Aerrow snorted.

"Wow, he's just awesome, isn't he?"

Piper stared at him wide-eyed, surprised by his tone. "Uh, yeah I suppose so…is something wrong, Aerrow?" He took a big breath and continued washing the dishes, shaking his head and avoiding her eyes.

They continued cleaning without another word on the subject.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, Aerrow walked by Piper's room to apologize and to say goodnight, only to find she wasn't there. He walked around in surprise to the bridge only to find she wasn't there with Finn and Junko eating a midnight snack. (Which, he was informed, _wasn't _in fact a midnight snack, but a pre-bed snack. The midnight snack came later.)

Aerrow began to run back to his room, alarmed, ready to announce she had been kidnapped, when he heard a loud bout of laughter (seriously, was that all they did?) coming from Finn's—now Neb's—room. It quieted down as Aerrow neared, and he could hear their tones getting serious. He knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but the thought didn't stop him. Standing quietly next to the door, he could hear their voices perfectly. Piper was speaking now, softly.

"…you're the most amazing person I've ever met. You're sweet, brave, funny, and I never have, nor will I ever, love anyone as much as you."

Aerrow could feel a sharp pain in his chest as his heart broke, and took off down the hall, into his room. He knew now why you shouldn't eavesdrop—

You hear things you didn't want to.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**In Neb's room**

"Neb, there's no way I'd ever be able to tell Aerrow all that! Besides, that's not half of what I feel. And even if I _did_ tell him without chickening out, there's absolutely no way he'd like me back."

"Piper, it's so obvious he likes you! Come on; let's practice what you're going to say one more time."

She sighed. "Aerrow…we've been friends forever, but I have always felt like so much more. I love you, more than I could ever tell you. You're amazing and brave, and you're my best friend." She giggled, trying to imagine it was Aerrow she was speaking to, not her new friend.

"No, that was good Piper. Then he's going to take your hands and say something like 'I've always felt the same way, Piper. You're beautiful and smart, and I love you."

The two started laughing hysterically. "And why did I ask _you_ for help on this subject, again?" she asked playfully.

"Because I'm good with the ladies. Chika-cha!"

"Oh great" Piper said, "Now you sound like Finn!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: Bad boy, Aerrow that's what you get for eavesdropping.**

**Aerrow: So, she **_**doesn't**_** like Neb! All right!**

**Me: No, no, no, silly. YOU don't know that yet, remember?**

**Aerrow: --looks at his feet—Why do you always make me feel so bad! I don't want her to love Neb!**

**Me: I'm just evil, muhahahaa. Remember, the more reviews I get, the sooner I update. And the sooner I update the sooner **_**you**_** get to be with Piper…**

**Aerrow: REVIEW NOW! FOR MY SAKE!**


	4. AN

**Hey everyone.**

**Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing and reading this story faithfully. I really appreciate all the reviews I've gotten on this story. Unfortunately, I have decided to put this story on Hiatus as of now, and I can't exactly promise when--or really, if--I'm going to pick it up again. I haven't felt very inspired, and school is starting in two days. So I'm sorry to disappoint anybody, but thats just life i suppose.**

**I probably will continiue this eventually, so keep an eye out. But if I don't, check out some of my new stories coming out this month. (If you like GeoffxBridgette, look out), and I'm also going to write some for Bleach possibly.**

**Anywho, thanks again to everyone for reading this. I love you guys!**

**Bye for now! And possibly always TT  
**

!kurtle!

--Fin--


End file.
